Dis papa, on peut aller se promener ?
by rock's tangerine
Summary: Severus marié à Lily, père d'une adorable petite fille qui veut aller se promener.  Juste une petite pause de douceur dans un one-shot sans prétention :


**Hellooo ! Ca faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas posté ici, dit donc :3 ( oui, à peine deux ans, hein ^^' )**  
><strong>Alors, voici un petit one-shot sans prétention, destiné à la base à mon RPG ( oui oui, un RPG sur Harry Potter, si ça vous intéresse y'a les coordonnées sur mon profil :3 ) . Il est tout simple, tout petit, et ne sert à rien à part amener un peu de douceur et de tendresse dans ce monde de moldu<strong>s :3

**Comme d'hab, les persos ne m'appartiennent pas ... Sauf Eileen Mary, bien sûr !**

**Bonne lecture à vous :)**

_Imaginez que Severus soit marié à Lily ... Imaginez qu'il ait une fille adorable .._

* Severus était fatigué. Il rangea ses cours dans un tiroir de son vieux bureau et soupira. Son regard se porta sur un portrait de lui et de Lily. Il le regarda et sentit quelque chose dans son ventre se serrer. C'était profondément désagréable, et il détourna les yeux, avant de passer son visage entre ses mains, accoudé au meuble. Il finit par se lever et alluma un feu de cheminée, le plus lentement possible, voulant à tout prix se changer les idées. Il saisit quelques bûches et les déposa dans l'âtre, avant de s'assoir sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil, attendant que le feu prenne. Il fut sortit de ses pensées par sa fille, Eileen Mary, qui tirait sur sa manche *

- Papa, papa ! * elle le regarda avec de grands yeux, se demandant pourquoi il était comme ça * Dis, on peut aller se promener ?

* Severus prit sur lui et esquissa un sourire, rares ces temps-ci, et passa sa main dans les longs cheveux de sa fille *

- Si tu veux, Eily.

* Il se leva, alors, et saisit sa lourde cape d'hiver, l'époussetant avant de la mettre sur lui. Il prit ensuite celle de sa fille, d'un joli vert émeraude brodée de violine, et lui la tendit *

- Couvres-toi, il recommence à neiger, * dit-il d'un ton neutre, tout en prenant sa baguette qu'il rangea dans sa poche.* Allez, dépêches toi un peu .

* Il ouvrit la porte, et se baissa à la hauteur de sa fille, boutonnant son col * Qu'est ce que je t'ai dis, Eily... * Il passa sa main sur sa joue et se releva, la laissant passer devant lui. Il était toujours préoccupé, se demandant pourquoi il n'avait plus de nouvelle de sa femme, alors qu'elle lui avait promis qu'elle resterait au château. Il se morda la lèvre et continua de marcher, ne se rendant même pas compte que sa fille était déjà loin devant lui *

- Eileen Mary ! * fit-il d'une voix grave qui portait au loin * Je t'ai déjà dis de ne pas t'éloigner, il me semble.

* elle le regarda et fit la moue *

- Oui, papa...* dit-elle tout en prenant la main de son père, la serrant doucement dans la sienne. Elle continua de marcher à côté de son père, toute contente qu'il neige à nouveau. Elle se baissa, cueillit une rose d'hiver, et lui la tendit, souriante * Tiens ... * Elle était heureuse d'avoir son père avec lui, il avait l'air si triste, ces temps-ci, sans qu'elle ne sache pourquoi* Dis, papa ... Où elle est, maman ?

* Severus se figea un instant, puis baissa son regard vers sa fille, se voulant rassurant * Elle a beaucoup de travail, Eily ... Elle ne peut pas rentrer... * Il recommença a marcher, se mordant l'intérieur de la lèvre. Il n'aimait pas ça. Il se promit d'essayer de la retrouver, ce soir, quand sa fille dormirait, car il ne pouvait plus attendre. Le sentiment d'abandon qu'il ressentait était plus fort que tout, et il le détruisait de jour en jour. Il fréquentait encore moins les autres enseignants, et refusait avec moins de ferveur les bonbons au citron du directeur. Pour dire, il en aurait presque mangé un de bon cœur, si seulement cela avait pu l'aider à retrouver sa femme. Il poussa les grilles du parc de Poudlard, s'engageant sur un sentier moins fréquenté et donc beaucoup plus enneigé. *

- Papa ? L'interrogea Eileen Mary. Tu peux m'aider ? Il y a trop de neige ...

* Severus la prit dans ses bras, sans même penser à lancer un sort pour dégager un chemin à sa fille, se contentant de marcher là où la neige était moins épaisse. Il la serrait contre lui, trouvant sa chaleur rassurante. Merlin savait à quel point il aimait sa fille. Arrivés à Pré-au-lard, il la reposa à terre et lui demanda où elle voulait aller. Sans grande surprise, il la suivit donc au recueil des animaux. Il regardait les bêtes d'un air distrait, tandis qu'elle s'émerveillait à vive voix devant eux.

- Papa ? * elle attendit qu'il la regarde * Dis ... Tu voudrais bien que j'ai un chat ?

* Severus haussa un sourcil et regarda l'animal. C'était un petit chaton tout gris qui regardait sa fille avec ses grands yeux bleux. *

- Eily ...

- S'il te plait, papa ! * elle le regarda en faisant la moue, désirant vraiment avoir l'animal *

* Severus se retourna vers le vendeur, affichant un air froid, puis hocha la tête et lui tandis quelques gallions. * Prends-le, Eily... Mais on va devoir rentrer pour qu'il ne prenne pas froid. * Il tandis son écharpe à sa fille, lui indiquant d'enrouler le chaton dedans pour qu'il soit au chaud. Le regard surpris du vendeur l'énerva. Oui, il savait être aimable, voir attentionné, surtout avec son enfant. Il plongea son regard noir dans celui du garçon, si bien qu'il recula d'un pas, intimidé. Severus haussa un sourcil, amusé en son fort intérieur, et regagna rapidement le château avec Eileen Mary qui semblait ravie d'avoir un animal pour elle. Il lui ouvrit la porte des appartements et alla chercher une caissette en bois et une couverture moelleuse, qu'il posa à côté de la cheminée * Tiens, tu pourras le mettre là, Eily ... * Il la regarda s'occuper du chaton, et esquissa à nouveau un sourire. *

- Papa ? * fit Eileen Mary, regardant son père avec un grand sourire *

* Severus leva la tête et haussa un sourcil en guise de réponse *

- Je vais l'appeller Merlin !

~FIN~

* Il hocha la tête et prit un livre qu'il fit semblant de lire, regardant d'un oeil le chaton qui jouait avec sa fille * Voilà, j'espère que vous avez aimé.  
>J'attends toute critique constructive, félicitation, demande en mariage par REVIIIIIEW ( oh, quel joli mot n'est-ce pas :3 ) <p>


End file.
